


Dumping Ground of OC: Naruto Edition

by 63n3437



Category: Naruto
Genre: Lots of OC - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/63n3437/pseuds/63n3437
Summary: This are small drabbles and ideas for a Naruto OC fanfiction.
Kudos: 4





	Dumping Ground of OC: Naruto Edition

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a Naruto expert and only watch Shippuden and read Naruto I, just the chunin exam, the rest are information from various fanfiction. This is nothing but an indulgent fic, so don't take it seriously.

Some things haven't registered in her mind. She knows she would be in a hospital or something similar to it, because of reasons–a really stupid reason, but she doesn't know why she felt something is wrong. It was when she opened her eyes she saw a girl with pink hair, not the ones that are bleached and magically change hair color, but an actual pink hair staring worryingly beside her. She gawks at the girl and thought, what the fuck? 

"Ummm–" the girl stammered pressing a hand on her chest. 

"Oh shit, did I said it out loud? Yeah, sorry, fuck," her face feels hot and she doesn't know what to do with her hands which doesn't make sense. She's on the bed, she can just lay down and have a breakdown for a minute, later, after reassuring the flabbergasted girl that she's alright. 

"It's alright Yumiko-san. I–we should be the one apologizing. We're sorry if Naruto is not a show-off, the girl emphasizes, you would be okay." There is a guilty whimper on the side of Naruto. Holy shit, Naruto. 

She doesn't know what is happening on her face, it is probably ugly or unpleasant if the girl's expression is any indication. Because, really, is this her life now? On one second she's bleeding hoping that she can survive and get to the hospital without dying and the next she is lying on a bed, not in the hospital, still with an injury, except on her head when she remembered it was her whole body, perfectly patched up and not dying. 

Her current name is Yumiko, knowing her name doesn't make this any better but it helped her to be grounded in the present. If not, she will be a staring monster that will scare the shit out of the girl and her teammates and her suspicious sensei. Yumiko takes a deep breath and plaster a winning smile. Pulling her most bothered Japanese woman who wanted space for a while, so can you please go outside? And a consummatory 'I'm alright, you don't need to worry' to the girl, Sakura. 

They leave, Naruto is still guilty, so is Sakura, both of them are presumably the main reason why this body has been injured. Sasuke is surreptitiously glancing on her way, there is a trace of suspicion in his eyes but not as evident as his teacher who seems nonchalant but his aura is telling otherwise. It sends a shiver down Yumiko's spine. 

Now that she's alone with no audience to watch her breaking down to pieces. Her eyes swelled and tears streamed down her cheeks. Her situation is innately different and very frightening. It is so bad she thought of taking her life quickly just to stop the massive fountain of memories flashing in her mind. No one has prepared her for this, not the books, her fiction, the transmigration novels she like so much she chooses to be sleep deprived than work on her project. Fanfiction just fucking went off the drain because, Jesus, Maria, Jose, this, this is seriously fucked up. 

This body, for whatever reason, was previously occupied by a war veteran, not of this world but her own.

**Author's Note:**

> I have like an expansion for this but I don't know if I will do it. Maybe, the juice of writing this is still high so the probability of having a second chapter is also high.
> 
> I hope you like it!


End file.
